knbfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Reika Kusunoki
Reika Kusunoki (楠木 麗華, Kusunoki Reika) is the manager and Kendo athlete of Seirin High and previously the assistant manager of Generation Miracles at Teikō Junior High. She is also Ryōta Kise’s childhood friend. Appearance Reika is a teenage girl with golden brown eyes, long beige-colored hair with v bangs which she often tied into a high ponytail with a white and black ribbon. She has a slender, voluptuous figure that Riko described as "amazing”. Her most common attire is her school outfit, which consists of a white shirt; a white short skirt; and a sailor necktie with a matching white high stocking that reaches over-knee, added with brown shoes. She is also seen wearing a kendo uniform. Personality Having been raised in a shrine, her personality is discipline and temperateness. As such, she had a hard time socializing with other kids (other boys made fun of her for being boyish) so she had virtually no friends, except for Kise who thought of her as a cute girl and helped her out by chasing those boys away whenever she was being mocked. Although she has been training kendo (which emphasizes obtaining self-control as with most other forms of martial arts) she is somewhat emotionally unstable, often resorting to be controlled by her own strength rather than controlling it herself, especially when she gains a new power. As Seirin High’s basketball team manager, she feels responsible for making her school wins every championship. This allows her to act and think intelligently, planning ahead her moves to avoid trouble, up to the point where she can be very prideful with her decisions. However, she considers that the defeated Seirin at Interhigh Final League is purely her fault. She usually wants to be scorned or punished for her mistakes and feels worse when she isn't. Riko and Seirin Team say that is no problem, but she does not accept their kindness because she thought that they forgive it easily. She has very little confidence in her looks and being feminine. She always feels uncomfortable when she has to wear revealing and/or feminine clothes like dresses (a fact she's well aware of). She also becomes quite shy when Kise looks at her or compliments her. She also likes seeing Kise in suits, to the point where can lose all her rage in a instant and finds it troublesome just trying to look at him directly. Background Here you insert facts about the character's past. Story Here you insert facts about your character during the series. Skills Here you insert the player's skills, ex: shooting, defensive, power, etc. Relationships Ryōta Kise ON PROGRESS Satsuki Momoi ON PROGRESS Generation of Miracles ON PROGRESS Riko Aida ON PROGRESS Seirin Team ON PROGRESS Alexis Garcia ON PROGRESS Trivia * Her motto is ‘''Let your heart leads your walk''’ * Her favorite food is Chicken Karaage. * Her hobby is practicing kendo. * Her specialty is Kagura. * Her best subject(s) are Math and Home Economics. * She is a member of Disciplinary Committee. * She dislikes offenders. * Her favorite type man is someone who is persistent. * She has a father (Masahiro Kusunoki), a mother (Chiyo Kusunoki), and an older sister (Sayaka Kusunoki). * She spends her free time for helping her parents to manage shrine, training, or assess her duties as a manager. * The player she has her eye on is Aomine. * Kise ever asked for her help to become his model partner in a fashion magazine. Later, it is revealed that the agency provides Kise a freedom to choose his female partner. * Unlike Riko or Momoi, Reika is a talented cook. Aside from her job as a manager, she is a basketball team’s chef. * Kise’s fans feels she is a rival. They met Reika in Kise Fan Meeting event. When they met, Kise’s fans felt at a disadvantage to Reika for her status (as Kise’s childhood friend) and that she is way extremely pretty. * She joins kendo club. * Reika’s surname, Kusunoki (楠木) comes from a 14th-century samurai who fought for Emperor Go-Daigo in the Genko War. His name is Masashige Kusunoki. ** There is a possibility that her family have a lineage from Masashige. * She is particularly skilled in the art of Kendo, having won the national tournament a year before. Her fighting style is decidedly offensive, as in the past she has always won her competitions with pure power. Notes * Isuzu Sento from Amagi Brilliant Park, art by あがの (Artist's pixiv) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Managers Category:Athletes Category:Teikō Junior High Category:Seirin High Hawthorn Rose Category:DRAFT